Shouma Shinonome
ショウマ |romaji = Shinonome Shouma |image = |gender = Male |age = |birthday = 7th December |blood = B |deck = G Season 1: Genesis |friends = Rin Hashima Sugiru Kariya |enemies = Shion Kiba |avatar = G Season 1: Mythic Beast, Fenrir Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr |anime appearance = G Episode 28 |manga appearance = |voiced by = Akira Ishida (Japanese) Mark Linde (English) |teams = Team Demise }} Shouma Shinonome (東雲 ショウマ Shinonome Shouma) is a character Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He is part of Team Demise. His vanguard circle is gray. Personality Like the rest of the members of Team Demise, he upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin" just like the rest of the United Sanctuary. As such, he praises Chrono Shindou for being strong enough to beat his teammate. He is the calmest member of the team and has displayed great strength as a fighter. He is shown to be very informative, as he knows all about Shion's background the first time they meet. The information he gathers allows him to figure out what his opponent is thinking (up to a certain extent), being able to easily predict Shion's thoughts when they fight. As a member of a team which values strength, he is shown to have a habit of giving remarks about people's excuses when they lose. Unlike Rin Hashima's psychological attack that enrages her opponent, his way is more about making them lose confidence. Appearance Shouma wears glasses along with a grey shirt. He has brown eyes and blue hair. History G Season 1 He is first shown in the epilogue of Turn 28, after Team TRY3 defeat Team Furaibo, alongside Rin and Sugiru, watching their opponent walk by. In the next episode, he comforts the two people who get scolded by Sugiru and advises them to be strong. He also comments on Sugiru's bad habit of underestimating his opponent when he lost against Chrono. When Rin enters the waiting room after the game against Tokoha, he commented that she was having a good time, since she usually does not display so much emotion. In Turn 31, he stumbled across Shion, who spilled his drink on his shirt (Rin later commented that it's his favorite), and gives the impression that he knows everything about him. Rin's comment later implies that he staged that meeting beforehand. During his fight with Shion Kiba, Shouma demonstrates his mastery of the field, constantly using his Soulblast abilities to fill his rear-guards. Although Shion tries to counter with Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon, he is unable to gain enough Critical to finish off Shouma, and he seals the win, allowing Team Demise to advance to the next round. He is later seen at a tournament sponsored by the United Sanctuary alongside Rin, with the prize being the right to a special match against Team Demise. After Shion declares his desire for revenge, Shouma replies that he should go on to win; the fastest route to a rematch. When Shion faces off against Yuya Karasumori, it is revealed that Shouma is the one who invited him to United Sanctuary Branch. He arrives in the middle of the match, interested in Shion's progress, ignoring Yuya altogether, much to his frustration. He then tells Shion that he has the authority to call the match off, but as per the doctrine of the United Sanctuary where the victors reign, he allows the game to go on. After Yuya loses, he orders the heir to the Karasumori name to be dragged off. Later in the day, he hears that Director Kanzaki is about to fight the members of Team TRY3, and turns on the TV to watch the fights. After Kanzaki declares his intention to discover the "miraculous card", he comments that he would love to see what it's like. When Rin asks if he really believes it exists, he replies that the romantic in him wants to believe so. Shouma is present on the day of Team TRY3's special match against Team Demise. Rin goes to fight first, while he waits on the sidelines with Taiyou Asukawa. After Rin's loss, Taiyou comments that the stronger fighter won, to which Shouma agrees. It is then Shouma's turn to fight, after being challenged by Shion to a rematch. Shouma quickly takes the lead, countering most of Shion's moves. During the fight, he comments that Shion still seems like he is trying to do everything, and doing nothing to the levels he desires as a result. He then claims to have the ability to see the future: a power he had since he was a child. He states that Shion's future is only darkness, as long as he continues to be unsure as to what he wants. However, Shion rebuts this claim, stating that many paths lead to many possible futures. With that, he Strides into Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile and wins the match. Unperturbed, he admits Shion was able to change the future, but then remarks that it would make watching him crash and burn after flying so high all the more fun. He then walks off without another word. After the match, he confronts Ibuki and asks him to train him once more. However, Ibuki ignored him and the two have a brief physical fight as Shouma questioned him of his interest towards Chrono. Eventually, Ibuki strikes Shouma down and tell him that there is no point in dealing with a fighter who doesn't want to draw a triggers. After Ibuki left, Shouma muses with a crazed expression that he can always draw a trigger whenever he wants and swore to Ibuki that they will meet again in the future. G Season 2 During the night that Shion fought Toshiki Kai, an illusion of Shouma appears to taunt Shion. He reappears as one of Ryuzu Myoujin's henchman, analyzing the data of Am Chouno and Luna Yumizuki. Deck He uses a Genesis deck, with his ace card Mythic Beast, Fenrir. He primarily uses his soul to commit to a field without using cards in his hand, using G-Units such as Great Angel, Doom Brace to facilitate quick Soulblasts while powering up his rear-guards. Filling the field is usually done via Fenrir, but he also uses units with similar skills such as Witch of Ravens, Chamomile and Witch of Frogs, Melissa. During his next fight with Shion, his deck is improved and includes units that further improve his Soulcharging capabilities and gain power when he Soulblasts, along with his new G unit, Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr. Its skill allows him to control his drive checks by placing cards at the top and bottom of the deck when it attacks. Gallery Shouma_&_Fenrir.png|Shouma and Fenrir Screen Shot 2016-03-06 at 3.55.36 PM.png Quotes *(To Shion): It must be tough trying to balance your fencing with playing Vanguard. I have trouble keeping on top of things with vanguard alone. *(To Rin): What do you do when you got a bird in it's cage that wants to fly? You clip it's wings of course. *(To Shion): I won't defy United Sanctuary. *(To Shion): United Sanctuary doesn't need weaklings. Besides, if we're to tame an animal, it should be a pretty, noble bird. *(JP): Generation Zone, released! Ha ha ha ha ha! Deliver final judgment in the world of evening twilight! Stride Generation! *(JP): Unleash, jaw of the wolf that signals destruction. Ride, Mythic Beast, Fenrir! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Ha ha ha ha ha! Deliver your final judgment to the world of twilight! Generation Stride! *(EN): And it's unleashed. Wolf's jaw that signals ruin. Ride! Mythic Beast, Fenrir! *Open wide, the wolf who brings destruction! Ride! Mythic Beast, Fenrir! *Liberating the Generation Zone! Final judgement! Your fate's judgement will block the light! Generation Stride! Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Genesis Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists